


【政李】冷

by ssss67qs



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssss67qs/pseuds/ssss67qs
Summary: 始皇厌烦衰老，却不厌烦衰老的李书文。





	【政李】冷

“朕生于赵国，幼时长于邯郸，说起来倒离你很近。”  
始皇卧在卫士长的膝盖上。他曾抱怨:“朕的卫士长骨头好硬。”但依旧总把李书文唤来，要他跪坐在铺满柔软地毯，焚烧椒兰的卧房里，枕卧在那副硬骨头上。  
“陛下并不是没有枕头。”  
“朕当然不缺醒枕。”  
话是这样说，其实嬴政并不需要睡眠，也不需吃饭喝水，与其他有生命者应当做的事。上千年的岁月足以磨灭很多欲望，他厌烦衰老，于是世界给予他长生，到最后他连长生也厌倦了，却无人能将之取走。  
“你知道，如果三千年里每一天都过得一样，你就有机会想很多很久远的事。”  
“朕的确记不清那名为荆轲的刺客的相貌，意图取朕性命的人有许多。但她很有趣，所以朕准许她挑衅。”  
“那些异国人拿来的手机，朕拆了一副，也没什么稀奇的——不过装回去时多出几个零件，你拿去交给韩信。”  
始皇想到哪里就说到哪里，也不管李书文有没有听。这是一种微妙的、默契的交易，倘若卫士长承受始皇幼稚的骚扰，至高无上的皇帝就给予他整理自己头发的权力。始皇的头发很长，从卫士长的膝头蜿蜒曳地，像凤尾的羽毛或丝绸。李书文想，或许他的皇帝会更喜欢凤尾的说法。他单手掬起一捧，那些头发就流水一样从他指缝里漏出去，轻轻飘回主人脸颊旁边。其主人说:“大不敬。”但也只是说说，他从不惩罚卫士长。  
始皇的宫殿里有诸多英雄人物，他们英武，血性，力量磅礴，并且无一例外，他们年轻。  
没有武者会怀念老年，怀念萎缩的肌肉和咯吱作响的骨头。英雄不能迟暮，美人不能白头。因此李书文为何会以老年的身份现界，始皇又为何单单挑选他侍卫身侧，只能说天恩浩荡，世人难以揣测。  
嬴政说:“朕年迈之后…在朕还可以年迈的时候，”他说着话，把玩李书文的袖口，似乎上头祥云的纹令他很感兴趣，“殿外下着雨雪，殿内烤着炭火，屋子和屋子连在一起，每一间都不像冬天。朕走在廊间，每间屋子都对朕敞开，里面传出舞女和妃嫔的歌声，她们衣服上熏的香料飘满行宫。”始皇顿了顿，“可朕觉得冷。”  
皇帝说这话时握着自己卫士长的手指，捏造的肉体没有温度。李书文垂下眼睛，自己的皮肉已经松散了，薄薄的皮覆盖在血管凸起的手背上，骨骼干枯，关节粗糙，但毕竟是热的。  
始皇厌烦衰老这个词，厌烦到不惜舍弃肉身，在坟墓里搭造水银的暗河，厌烦到至死不立太子，把传位的诏书看作讽刺。  
可他不厌烦衰老的李书文。  
皇帝说:“朕把你放出来。你不要冷下去。”  
卫士长说:“臣遵旨。”


End file.
